¿Y QUÉ PASO DESPUÉS?
by klau malfoi
Summary: ¿Qué paso después de la muerte de Sirius con harry?¿harry volvera a jugar quiditch?¿que aventuras pasaran en su sexto año en hogwarts?


¿Y qué paso después?

Capitulo 1 tras la muerte de sirius

El chico de cabello negro y revuelto con lentes redondos estaba sentado en la sala común de gryffindor en su asiento preferido, junto al fuego pensando que el año pasado cuando estaba solo y pensativo aparecía su padrino Sirius Black desde la chimenea. Deseaba nunca a ver ido al ministerio de magia ese día, callo en la trampa de Voldemort y avía perdido a su padrino. Si no hubiera sido tan tonto pensaba tal vez ahora estaría ablando con él ya que no ay nadie. Cuando de repente apareció un chico de cabello rojizo con muchas pecas era Ron Weasley su mejor amigo diciendo: Harry sigues aquí son las dos de la madrugada. A lo que Harry responde agarrándose el cabello y diciendo ¡no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza todo es mi culpa! No Harry no lo es, Ron lo intenta de animar y luego dice mejor vamos a la cama mañana será un gran día recuerdalo. Después de esto Harry recuerda que mañana será su primer partido después que Dolores Umbridge (la cara de sapo(lo siento necesitaba ponerlo)) lo suspendiera.

Luego de ir a la cama con Ron Harry se quedo pensando en ese día en lo tonto q avía sido pero después de estar tan triste por la perdida de su padrino una pequeña sonrisa le nació necesitaba descansar mañana tenia un gran partido de quidditch intento dormir pero no pudo cada noche recordaba ese fatal día.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba muy cansado pero sabia que no podía defraudar al equipo bajo a desayunar con Hermione, Ginny y Ron. Camino al gran salón Ginny preguntó si se sentía bien porque tenia muy mal aspecto y Harry como la mayoría de las veces oculto sus sentimientos y le respondió ¿ Por qué preguntas eso? Me siento muy bien.

Tienes cara de sueño ¿seguro que dormiste bien?- pregunta Hermione

Si, ustedes dos andan muy raras hoy – responde Harry

Ya denjenlo tranquilo no le arruinen el día no recuerdan que hoy es el gran partido contra slythering – comenta Ron

Tienes razón – dice Hermione al llegar al gran comedor donde se encuentran con Malfoy quien le dice a Harry ¿listo para ser aplastado Potter?

Te crees muy gracioso no Malfoy – Responde Harry

En el juego lo veremos- dice cortante Malfoy y se va

Ya sentados Ron le pregunta a Harry acaso no vas a comer necesitas energía para el juego

Ron tiene razón Harry - dice Hermione

No tengo hambre gracias, me voy a cambiar y nos encontramos en el estadio vale- responde Harry

-------------------O---------------------

(en el estadio de quidditch)

Harry tu puedes- lo anima Ron

si, Harry tienes que hacer que Malfoy se trague sus palabras - dice Hermione

Adiós chicos después los veo y gracias por su apoyo – agradece Harry

Este partido va a estar muy reñido comenta Deepak quien reemplaza a Lee Jordan, Griffindor tiene la quaffle y anota ¡10 puntos para gryffindor!

-¡Maldición! Grita Malfoy cerca de Harry cuando Harry escucha el zumbido de la snitch Dorada busca para todos lados Hasta que la ubica y sale como un rayo y Malfoy lo ve y sale tras del.

Oh! Miren a Harry y a Malfoy, se empujan mutuamente para atrapar la snitch Draco intenta de empujar a Harry este se agacha y Malfoy cae de su escoba y ¡Harry Potter atrapa la snitch dorada! Griffindor gana!

Harry se encuentra con Hermione, Ginny y Ron quienes lo felicitan y le dicen q le tienen una sorpresa lo conducen a la sala donde el año anterior habían hecho las reuniones del ED el año anterior pero esta vez la sala tenia una mesa con un pastel, jugo de calabaza, asado, pollo, ensaladas, arroz, pure, tres regalos, adornos para fiesta, bromas Weasley y cuatro sillas

-¿ Que es esto?- pregunta Harry

- Ron nos contó que te encontró ayer alas dos de la madrugada en la sala común y pensamos que necesitabas una fiesta para alegrar tu día y queremos que entiendas que no fue tu culpa.

Y ¿para qué regalos?- pregunto Harry

para felicitarte por tu partido claro respondió Ginny

siéntate dijo ron

cuando ya estaban todos comiendo Hermione dijo Harry necesitamos ablarte algo de sirius hoy en el partido Ron recibió una carta q decía...


End file.
